


Artwork for "Don't Fear The Reaper" by la_muerta

by MichelleMisfit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, SH Hiatus Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Alec Lightwood, Crown Prince of Idris, hated surprises and things not going according to plan. It was no wonder, then, that he was having possibly the worst day of his life. Firstly, he hadn't expected to die on the night before his coronation. Secondly, he hadn't expected the Grim Reaper to be quite so... sparkly.





	Artwork for "Don't Fear The Reaper" by la_muerta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Fear The Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937322) by [la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta). 



> I had a wonderful time doing art for this story. Alec as a Medieval prince and Magnus as the Grim Reaper? The *sparkly* Grim Reaper? In that coat? Come on!  
> I was sold the second I saw la_muerta's mood board! :D

 

Alec reached for the short dagger he kept under his pillow and flung it across the room with deadly accuracy - except that it seemed to sail right through the man's face, and bounced uselessly off the stone wall behind him.

The move with the dagger had been intended to buy Alec time, but he lost a few precious seconds wondering how the hell the man had dodged his dagger that quickly, before he came to his senses and reached for the hilt of the sword propped up by his bed. His hand went right through the hilt. He tried again, but the same thing happened - twice. Alec stared at his hand, then at the sword disbelievingly.

"I'm surprised you managed to grab the dagger in the first place," the man in the shadows said conversationally. "Although it's been known to happen, especially when the soul hasn't quite realised yet that it has left its body."

 

 

 

 

Death shook his head. "I am not the one who steals your breath. I am only here to observe, to witness. Your time ran out, and I was summoned. You must have been an extraordinary man in life, Alexander Gideon Lightwood - I am only called to attend personally on significant deaths."

"So I was destined to die tonight? That's what you're telling me this is?" Alec snarled.

"When beggars die, there are no comets seen; the heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes," the man said softly, and nodded towards the open window.

Alec walked towards it as if in a dream, and saw that the sky was raining light - hundreds upon hundreds of shooting stars, falling through the darkness. The hour was late, and most of the people in the castle were asleep, but the night guards had noticed the odd going-ons in the sky and were looking out of the windows or milling out into the courtyard. Even from up here Alec could hear the growing wave of people gasping and speaking, a low murmur of wonder and fear at the sight.

 


End file.
